


Mafia: The city of Lost Mists

by Zirisek



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Fantasy, Mafia AU, Mafia remake, Multi, Sci-Fi, Supernatural - Freeform, alternative universe, mafia
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirisek/pseuds/Zirisek
Summary: Svět je prapodivné místo a své o tom zjistil i taxikář Thomas Angelo, když se jednou v noci zapletl do šarvátky Lost Heavenských gangů. Alespoň to si myslel. Tom v rychlém sledu událostí otevřel dveře, které už nedokázal zavřít a nahlédl do jiného světa, ukrytého hluboko v temných ulicích Lost Heaven aby zjistil, že legendy nejsou pouze legendy. Každá legenda má v sobě kousek pravdy a Tom nejenže se stal součástí těchto legend, stal se i jejich největším ochráncem.!VAROVÁNÍ!Tato fanfikce vznikla jako šílený nápad, propůjčuje si místo a charaktery z úžasné české hry Mafia a vrhá je do světa plného tajemna a úžasna. Do světa kouzel a pracuje s upravenými událostmi a myšlenkami původní hry.Tato fanfikce není pro každého, proto prosím číst s nadhledem a po konzultaci s osobním lékařem.
Relationships: Pualie Lombardo/Sam Trapani, Sarah Marino/Thomas Angelo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Taxikář

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagicEfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicEfox/gifts), [Ivett666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivett666/gifts).



Taxikář  
Byl pozdní večer v Lost Heaven, rok 1930. Rok po krachu New Yorské burzy a prosazení prohibičního zákona. Ekonomie šla od desíti k pěti a jen málokdo měl v této době slušnou práci, místo kde složit hlavu a něco do úst. Thomas Angelo byl jeden z těch mála šťastlivců, který něco takového měl. Měl celkem slušnou práci; jezdil s taxíkem. Měl malý byt a hlady netrpěl. Měl se lépe, než většina lidí v tomto pobřežním městě.  
Ulice Lost Heaven přikryla tma a Tom neměl nic jiného na práci, než se poflakovat ve svém taxíku, pokuřovat cigaretu a vyčkávat, jestli se neobjeví nějaký zákazník. Večerní šichty byly lépe placené, ale za to bylo méně zákazníků a většinu večera strávil jen se svými myšlenkami. Zapálil si cigaretu v sedě za volantem. Jeho taxík, shubert, stál na liduprázdné ulici kousek od centra Central Islandu. Většinou je to nejvíce živé místo v Lost Heaven i v takových pozdních hodinách, někdo tu určitě brzy bude potřebovat taxíka.  
Ztichlou nocí se rozezněl výstřel z pistole. Tom se lekl, cukl sebou, div neupustil cigaretu. Druhou rukou se opřel o volant. Rozhlížel se po ulici, přemýšlel odkud se výstřel ozval. Naklonil se víc nad palubku, před ním byla křižovatka. Po výstřelech se rozezněl křik, hlasy. Zahlédl dvě siluety, dva muže, kteří se navzájem podpírali. Vstoupili do křižovatky. Ve středu křižovatky ten jeden upadl. Tom se naklonil více nad volant, přimhouřil oči.  
Sledoval, jak muž na zemi zaúpěl, nemohl se zvednout. Do křižovatky vyšli další čtyři muži. Druhý muž zanechal svého přítele na zemi, vyšel proti nově příchozím, ozval se další výstřel. Muž se zapotácel, ustoupil dozadu a dlaň si přitiskl k hrudi. Muž na zemi vykřikl.  
Tom sledoval scénu před sebou. Bušilo mu srdce. Ti chlapy potřebovali pomoc, ale ti druzí byli ozbrojeni. Sledoval střet gangů; alespoň si myslel, že to je střet Lost Heavenských gangů. Neměl tušení, co se děje, věděl jen, že se ho to netýká. Ale copak se mohl dívat, jak před ním lidé umírají? Měl by se držet zpátky, pomyslel si, když otočil klíčkem v zapalování. Tohle není to, co by měl dělat, ale rozsvítil světla auta. Muži se k němu otočili. Teď už nemohl couvnout, vytáhl ruční brzdu a dupnul na plyn.  
Rozjel se přímo kupředu, muži na křižovatce začali odskakovat pryč, ozvaly se výkřiky. Najel do nich prudce. Dupl na brzdu a vykoukl z okýnka na muže ležící na zemi.  
“Do auta, hned!”  
Zírali na něj. Černovlasý muž s bledou kůží, který ležel na zemi a z kolene mu trčel dlouhý dřevěný šíp se rychle vzpamatoval. Upřel na Toma modré oči, plné překvapení, ale okamžitě se pokusil zvednout.  
“Paulie! Dovnitř!” popadl svého přítele. Hnědovlasý muž na tom byl mnohem hůř, bílou košili smáčela krev. Dlaň si tiskl na střelnou ránu na pravé části hrudi.  
Černovlasý muž otevřel zadní dveře taxíku; popadl toho, koho nazýval Pauliem a strčil ho dovnitř.  
“Kurva, Same,” zavrčel Paulie “já to koupil…” a s těmi slovy se sesul na zadní sedačku. Černovlásek si sedl za ním a zabouchl dveře taxíku.  
“Jeď!” vyštěkl po Tomovi.  
“Držte se!” Tom dupl na plyn.  
Zadní auta kola se protočila, auto zaškytalo a vystartovalo kupředu. Tom zaslechl výstřely, kulky se zařezávaly do masky taxíku.  
“Doprdele! Sežeňte auto a za ním!” vykřikl muž s ulízlými vlasy, který po nich střílel. “Co to kurva bylo? Taxikář? Sežeňte to auto, sakra!”  
Tom koukl do zpětného zrcátka, jen aby do něj okamžitě pohlédl znovu. Na zadní sedačce zahlédl jen krvácejícího Paulieho. Zatřásl hlavou, podíval se znovu, potom se po svých pasažérech ohlédl. Černovlásek seděl na sedadle, ruku tiskl na ránu svého postřeleného přítele. Tom se obrátil zpátky dopředu, zamrkal a znovu pohlédl do zpětného zrcátka, kde zase zahlédl jen hnědovláska. Nerozuměl tomu, ale z myšlenek ho znovu vytrhly výstřely. V zrcátku zahlédl auto jejich pronásledovatelů, které splašili někde na ulici.  
Prudce zahnul, dupl na plyn a vyrazil cestou kupředu mezi budovami. Jejich pronásledovatelé zrychlili a drželi se jim těsně za ocasem.  
“Drožkáři!” vyštěkl černovlasý muž. “Musíme do Malé Itálie, hned!”  
“Same…” zamručel postřelený muž.  
Tom prudce otočil volantem, obrátil auto o sto osmdesát stupňů. Pronásledovatelé nestihli reagovat a dupli na brzdu. Taxík kolem nich prosvištěl a začal se ztrácet na dlouhé rovině. Drožkář strhl taxík prudce do prava. Před nimi se otevřelo ústí řeky. Most přes ni byl napůl zvednutý. Projíždějící parníky po moři zahoukaly.  
“Ten most je zvednutej,” zaúpěl Paulie. Jeho společník stiskl zraněnému rameno.  
“Teď se hlavně drž a modli!”  
Drožkář zavřel oči, co to kurva dělá. Přeřadil na vyšší rychlost, šlápl na plyn. Taxík nadskočil, když Tom najel na šikmou plochu zvedajícího se mostu, auto zaúpělo. Setrvačnost ho vyhodila vzhůru, tíha schuberta hned převrátila kupředu. Přední nárazníky škaredě zaskřýpaly o beton než se auto postavilo na všechny čtyři. Tom začal brzdit, najel na silnici a ztratil se mezi domy. Pronásledovatelé už neměli šanci je najít.  
Tom se sklonil nad volant a vydechl. Otočil se na své pasažéry. “Jste tam vzadu v pořádku?”  
Černovlasý mladík, kterého jeho parťák oslovil jménem Sam, věnoval drožkáři nevěřícný pohled. “Já mám šíp v noze a on kulku v rameni! Co myslíš?”  
“Ohm, chcete zavést do nemocnice?”  
“Ne,” koukl Sam na svého parťáka. “Do Salieriho baru.”  
Drožkář se sice divil, ale poslechl. Zabočil doprava a už klidnou jízdou v povoleném limitu vyjel do centra Malé Itálie. Salieriho bar byl pouze blok od nich. Vjel do zatáčky, ceduli s názvem baru bylo vidět na konci ulice. Tom zastavil taxík přímo před barem. Vylezl ven a otevřel dveře svým pasažérům.  
“Co to děláš?” koukl na něj černovlásek.  
“Pomáhám,” Tom k němu natáhl ruku a pomohl muži ven z taxíku. Podepřel ho. Paulie si otevřel druhé dveře, vylezl ven a zalapal po dechu.  
“V pořádku?” zeptal se Sam. Hnědovlasý muž zakroutil hlavou.  
“Pálí to jak prase.”  
“Frank se ti na to podívá…” Tom podepřel mladíka se šípem v koleni. Nechtěl si ani představit, jak to musí bolet. Vyšel s mladíkem směr bar.  
“Tohle bys dělat neměl…” upozornil ho Sam.  
“Pomáhat vám? Proč?” nechápal Tom. Paulie už byl u dveří baru a otevřel je. Uvnitř se svítilo.  
“Ne, jsi… dobrý člověk, je tě škoda,” vzdychl černovlásek. Tom o jeho slovech moc nepřemýšlel, teď pro něj bylo důležité dostat zraněného muže dovnitř. Ani nepřemýšlel o mužově bledé kůži, o špičatých uších, o jasných modrých očí nebo špičatých zubech, které Tom zahlédl, když muž promluvil. Nechtěl na to myslet; chybějící odraz a osikový šíp v koleni. Právě pomáhal upírovi. Do čeho jsem se to namočil, zamyslel se. Druhý muž jim přidržel dveře a pustil je dovnitř. V baru bylo jen pár lidí. Čtyři, přesněji řečeno. Postarší pán s brýlemi na nose, muž silnější postavy s rudýma očima a doutníkem mezi prsty, barman a muž v obleku a kloboukem na hlavě. Právě barman si od Toma převzal zraněného upíra.  
“Co se stalo?” vyzvídal muž s brýlemi.  
“Čekali na nás u předávky,” vysvětlil Sam. “Paulieho postřelili, stříbrem.”  
Muž s brýlemi zanechal otázek, vykročil k hnědovláskovi, který se třásl opíraje se o barovou židličku. “Nic to není, budu v pořádku.”  
“Stříbro je toxické, Paulie. Pokud ti tu kulku nevytáhnu, otrávíš se.”  
Tom měl pocit, že se ocitl v jiném světě, rozhlédl se po všech a pomalu začal ustupovat ke dveřím.  
“A co tenhle?” obrátil na něj silnější muž svůj rudý pohled.  
“Pomohl nám. Jen díky němu jsme přežili,” odpověděl Sam. Opíral se zády o barový pult. Barman omotal utěrku kolem šípu, který mu trčel z kolene. Bez varování šíp se zubatým dřevěným hrotem vytáhl. Místo další smysluplné věty Sam jen bolestivě zaryl, Tom zahlédl tesáky v řadě bílých zubů.  
“Najel do Dinových chlapů, má kuráž,” pokračoval místo něho Paulie.  
“Může být,” pokýval hlavou silnější muž. Čtvrtý muž s kloboukem zašmátral za opaskem a vytáhl kolt. Hlaveň namířil na Toma. ”Viděl ale příliš mnoho.”  
Tom zamrkal a překvapeně zíral do hlavně zbraně. Chtěl se dát na útěk, pokusit se o to, ale jeho nohy ho neposlouchaly. Stejně by byl mrtvý dřív, než by vůbec udělal krok.  
“Počkej,” pronesl muž s brýlemi. Silnější muž k němu stočil pohled. “Zachránil naše chlapce i když nemusel. Možná by nám mohl být užitečný...”  
Přerušilo ho zazvonění zvonečku. Dveře se zavřely a Tom vyběhl ven na ulici, pospíchal ke svému taxíku. Nasedl na sedadlo řidiče, nastartoval škytající auto a se strachem vyjel do ulic Malé Itálie. Právě čelil své vlastní smrti za pomoc někomu, komu pomáhat neměl. Upíři a temné bytosti by měli zůstat tajemstvím, proto ho chtěli zastřelit, uvědomil si. Zahlédl něco, co vidět neměl. Zapletl se do něčeho, do čeho neměl. Pro dobrotu na žebrotu, pomyslel si. V jeho případě to bylo ale vystupňováno smrtí.  
Jakmile se jeho myšlenky uklidnily, zastavil auto před bytovým domem, v jehož podkrovním pokojíku skrovně živořil. Opřel si čelo o volant a vydechl. Do čeho se to zapletl. Byl poctivý taxikář, s nadpřirozenem nechtěl mít nic společného, a on skoro zajede několik lidí aby zachránil upíra. Bůh ví, co byl zač ten druhý. Potřeboval si odpočinout a potřeboval panáka.  
Celou noc nespal. Seděl na posteli a přemýšlel, jestli není chodící mrtvola. Pomalu si uvědomoval, do čeho se to asi zapletl a pokaždé, když zavřel oči zmocnil se ho strach, že se v temných rozích jeho skromného podkrovního bytu schovává monstrum, které čeká, až zamhouří oči. Na druhou stranu přemýšlel o tom, proč ho vlastně nezabili. Nebylo to protože utekl. Kdyby opravdu chtěli, byl by mrtvý dřív, než vůbec pomyslel na útěk. Oni ho ale nechali uniknout. Přemýšlel o slovech muže s brýlemi. Možná by nám mohl být užitečný... K čemu? Jako krevní zásoba? Krmení? Nebo z něj chtěli udělat monstrum jakými byli oni? Zatřásl hlavou, východ slunce mu byl východiskem. Upíři přece na slunce nemůžou.  
***  
Druhý den se vrátil k práci taxikáře, byť by se nejraději hodil marod. To si ale nemohl dovolit. Musel se přes zážitky z předešlého večera přenést, aniž by to na něm bylo znát. A kdyby zatelefonoval svému zaměstnavateli a omluví se, bylo by riziko, že svoji práci ztratí. To si nemohl dovolit, a tak se druhý den vrátil k ježdění s taxíkem. Špatných myšlenek a pocitů, že ho někdo sleduje se ale nezbavil. Stále ho svrbělo vzadu na krku. Nedokázal ze sebe ten špatný pocit setřást.  
Lidí se přes den moc neukázalo. Odvezl paní do kostela, pána do hotelu, jinou slečnu k divadlu na Central Islandu. Práce drožkáře nijak slavně nevydělávala, a když si po těžkém dopoledni dal konečně pauzu a pohlédl na své dosavadní výdělky, s povzdechem si šel koupit tu nejvíc černou kávu jakou v pouličním stánku mohl sehnat. Osaměl se svými myšlenkami, černá káva ho ale dokázala nakopnout.  
Z rozjímání ho vytrhlo zaklepání na okno. Vzhlédl od Lost Heavenského kurýra, který si koupil společně s kávou a pohlédl na muže, který klepal na okno jeho taxíku.  
“Polez ven, drožkáři,” zaklepal znovu muž.  
Tom pootevřel dveře taxíku. “Chcete někam hodit?”  
Muž využil toho, že Tom otevřel dveře, chňapl ho za klopy jeho bundy a vytáhl ho z taxíku ven. “Na to jsem se neptal.”  
Tom klopýtl, div nespadl hubou na zem. Sebral rovnováhu a obrátil se polekaně k muži, tohle asi nebyl potenciální zákazník. Muž měl na sobě košili a vestu, ulíznuté vlasy dozadu.  
“Pamatuješ si na mne? Ne? Osvěžím ti paměť,” ušklíbl se muž, “minulou noc jsi mě chtěl zajet!” Tomovy oči se rozšířily poznáním a zděšením zároveň. Hleděl na muže, který předtím postřelil toho, koho upír nazýval Pauliem.  
“Jen abys pomohl párečku zrůd, ale copak? Jejich vděk nebyl takový jaký sis představoval?” pokračoval muž s posměškem v hlase.  
Tom ustoupil o krok dozadu. “Co po mě chcete!”  
Muž před ním se uchechtl a promnul si bradu, “Máš celkem kuráž, to se musí nechat. Můj… zaměstnavatel dokáže takové odhodlání ocenit.”  
“Přišel jste mi nabízet práci?” povytáhl obočí Tom, neměl rád, když se chodilo kolem horké kaše.  
“Dejme tomu,” usmál se ulízlý muž. “Tohle město je prohnilé skrz na skrz a naše… organizace si dala za úkol je té prohnilosti zbavit. Jsme lovci a lovíme to, co se skrývá v temnotě. Chlap jako ty by se nám hodil.”  
Tom na něj překvapeně zíral. Tohle neočekával. Po noci, kdy se ho obě strany konfliktu pokusili zabít mu přišel nabízet práci člověk, kterého málem dobrovolně zajel, aby pomohl té opačné straně. Uvědomoval si, že jeho život po tom večeru už nikdy nebude stejný, protože nahlédl do světe, který vidět neměl. Načapal se, že o té nabídce doopravdy uvažuje. Jenže vidina života, který tráví tím, že zabíjí nestvůry z temnoty, ho ani trochu nelákala. Přesto cítil nutkání nabídku přijmout. Změnit svůj život. Ale ne teď, ne takhle. Zakroutil hlavou.  
“Tohle nemůžu přijmout.”  
Mužova tvář zkameněla. “V tom případě jsi nebezpečný,” vytáhl zpoza opasku zbraň, zvedl ji a vystřelil.  
Drožkář otevřel pusu v němém výkřiku. Za Tomem se pohl stín. Ve vzduchu se ze změti černé mlhy zhmotnila postava přímo před ním. Kulka ji zasáhla do srdce, stín udělal krok vzad a zády narazil do Toma. Zhmotnil se do plné podoby a drožkář v něm poznal upířího mladíka Sama z baru. Upír pohlédl na svou hruď, prsty se dotkl místa, kde kulka projela jeho oblekem, zašmátral a vydoloval patronu. Chytil ji mezi prsty s černými nehty a prohlédl si ji.  
“Dobrá rána Dino, příště si vem ale stříbrný,” ušklíbl se upír a nechal patronu se zacinkáním dopadnout na zem.  
Muž překvapeně zalapal po dechu. Udělal krok vzad, znovu, potom se dal na útěk. Sam se rozesmál, dívaje se za pelášejícím mužem. Tom byl jak omámený. Právě teď mohl zemřít. Znovu v rozmezí dvou dnů hleděl do hlavně zbraně, tento člověk ale nezaváhal. Vydechl, bledý jako stěna se dlaní opřel o svůj taxík.  
“Dík,” špitl.  
“Za málo,” uchechtl se upír a skryl svou tvář pod širokou kapuci, která mu během přesunu spadla. Obrátil se k němu, “včera jsi nás opustil poněkud ve spěchu.”  
Drožkář zavřel oči a kysele se ušklíbl. “A tebe poslali mě dorazit…” vydechl, měl to očekávat. “Nemohli jste si nechat ujít to potěšení.”  
“Ne,” ozval se nový hlas. Tom vzhlédl. Z ulice k nim pomalým krokem mířil starší muž s brýlemi na nose. Ten, který zabránil druhému muži v baru Toma na místě zastřelit. “To bychom jen mrhali tvým potenciálem.”  
Tom na něj tázavě pohlédl, potom na upíra, který se skrýval před sluncem v černém plášti. Zakroutil hlavou. “Vy mě nezabijete?”  
“Jak jsem řekl, chlapče, to by bylo mrhání tvého potenciálu. Mé jméno je Frank Colletti a jsem držitelem Salieriho rodiny,” napřímil se muž. “A ty, chlapče, máš potenciál se stát mým nástupcem.”  
Tomovi šla z toho hlava kolem. Uvědomil si, jak nutně se potřebuje něčeho napít a že ho dohání nedostatek spánku. Začínal si myslet, že ho ten Dino skutečně zastřelil a tohle všechno jsou už jenom jeho fantazie. Svět, který není reálný. Prohrábl si rukou vlasy a vydechl. “Hele, to je hezký, ale já nemám tušení o čem to mluvíte,” přiznal Tom, po očku sledoval upíra, který se zády opřel o taxík.  
“Jak ti nejspíš došlo,” pokračoval muž, který se představil jako Frank. “V Lost Heaven nežijí jenom lidé, ale i bytosti, jejichž existence by měla zůstat skryta. Naším úkolem je přesně to. Zajišťovat ochranu těchto bytostí.”  
Tom o jeho slovech přemýšlel. “Říkal jste, že jste… držitel?”  
“Držitel všech tajemství, všech vědomostí, ano,” přitakal Frank. “Mým úkolem je znát a vědět, jsem ale jenom a pouze člověk. Když jsi prokázal takovou odvahu a pomohl jsi Samovi s Pauliem, poznal jsem, že máš srdce na správném místě a když jsi odmítl Morellovu nabídku, že nad věcmi přemýšlíš. A my někoho, jako jsi ty, rádi uvítáme v našich řadách. Pokud budeš souhlasit.”  
“Když ne, tak mě zastřelíte,” ušklíbl se Tom. Nechtěl, aby se opakovalo to samé jako s Dinem, najednou měl ale pocit, že smrt je jediné východisko z tohoto začarovaného kruhu.  
“Ne, necháme tě jít, ale vymažeme ti paměť,” Frankovy brýle se zaleskly. “Máš právo odmítnout; konfrontuji tě se světem, o kterém jsi ani nevěděl, že existuje. Nejen, že by ses stal jeho součástí, ale stal by ses jeho největším ochráncem. Srdce a hlavu na to máš.”  
“Málo kdo by pomohl někomu jako jsem já a Paulie,” přidal se do rozhovoru Sam. “Riskoval jsi kvůli nám život.”  
“Každopádně, pokud odmítneš,” pokračoval Frank, “nemůžeme ti zajistit, že tě lovci nechají na pokoji,” přiznal s povzdechem.  
Tom o jeho slovech vážně přemýšlel. Jeho život rozhodně nešel podle plánů, i když vlastně žádné neměl. Jeho živobytím byl taxík. Živořil na lenosti ostatních lidí, většinu dne strávil se svými myšlenkami. Den co den dělal to samé. Frank mu nenabízel zabíjení, jako předtím Dino. Nabízel mu celý nový svět. Změnu v životě, kterou, jak si uvědomil, nutně potřeboval. Zavřel oči.  
“Tak jak ses rozhodl?” optal se Frank. Sam ho s očekáváním sledoval.  
“Jdu do toho,” pohlédl Tom Frankovi do očí.  
“Jsi si jistý, chlapče? Protože jak se jednou rozhodneš, nejde se vrátit zpátky,” varoval ho Frank.  
Tom se ale napřímil a přikývl.  
“Dobrá,” pousmál se Frank. “V tom případě tě zítra očekávám v Salieriho baru. Máš před sebou dlouhou cestu.”  
Držitel se k němu otočil zády. Sam kulhavě prošel kolem Toma, dlaní ho poplácal po rameni a rychle srovnal krok s Frankem.  
“Myslíte, že se ukáže?” optal se Sam svého společníka.  
“Ano, touží po změně, ale neví kde začít. Objeví se.”  
“Myslíte, že zůstane?”  
Frank se odmlčel. “Ano, myslím, že ano,” pousmál se.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frank vystoupil po schodech do kumbálu v horním patře garáže. Otevřel dveře a pohlédl na muže, který v sedě u stolu čistil hlaveň brokovnice.  
> "Vincenzo," začal Frank místo pozdravu. "Potřeboval bych od tebe-"  
> "Ano!" prohlásil muž a na tváři se mu objevil široký úsměv.


	2. Zkouška

Salieriho bar bylo malé místo, komorní, s příjemnou atmosférou. Člověk v něm měl pocit, že našel perfektní zázemí; jednalo se o místo, kam obyvatelé Malé Itálie rádi zavítali na drink, kávu či i nějaké to jídlo. Tom v tomhle baru ale nikdy předtím nebyl. Jezdil kolem něho, párkrát k němu i někoho vezl, to ano. Nikdy se ale nepodíval dovnitř. Měl pár svých podniků kam rád chodil, aby zahnal pochmurnou náladu dlouhých zimních večerů. Když ale tu osudnou noc vstoupil do Salieriho baru táhnoucí zraněného upíra neměl tušení, že odtud už nikdy neodejde.  
Od toho osudného večera uplynulo několik dní. Sedával v místnosti v horním patře společně s Frankem, s Držitelem Salieriho rodiny. Místnost, ve které seděli, byla kolem dokola zaskládána knihovnami. Byly plné knih a pergamenů, na vyvýšeném stupínku stál stůl s alchymistickou soupravou. Tak tohle měl teď být Tomův život. Za posledních několik dní se mu Frank snažil vysvětlil, k čemu se to vlastně upsal. Nemohl si pomoct; nevěděl, jestli ho lákalo nadpřirozeno nebo změna v jeho životě. Nikdy vlastně na ty duchařské pohádky nevěřil. Nevyhledával je, nečetl fantasmagorické knihy, ani ty komiksy či časopisy s povídkami začínajících spisovatelů. Ale když poslouchal Franka, který ho seznamoval s fantastickým světem, existujícím v Lost Heavenu aniž by o něm Tom měl sebemenší tušení, byl unešen. Možná protože předtím byl pouhý taxikář a najednou by jeho život mohl začít dávat smysl.  
“Víš, proč jsem tě zachránil?” zeptal se ho jednoho večera Frank. “Protože si se k našim lidem neotočil zády. Nezáleželo ti na tom, kdo jsou, byly to živé bytosti, které potřebovaly pomoc.”  
Tom nevěděl, jestli ho zachránit upíra a vlkodlaka (jak se Tom dozvěděl) přiměla lidskost, rozhodně ho to uvrhlo do pěkných lapálií. Svět se kolem něj zatočil jako kolotoč, obrátil se vzhůru nohama a on bezradně vysel nad propastí neuvěřitelného světa, do kterého měl spadnout.  
“A to je přesně to, co Držitel dělá, pomáhá bez rozdílu,” dořekl Frank a posunul si brýle na nose. “V Lost Heavenu žije celá nadpřirozená komunita, která potřebuje naši pomoc, aby se udržela z očí obyčejných lidí. Platí nám za svou ochranu.”  
“To se před obyčejnými lidmi neumí ochránit sami?” povytáhl obočí Tom.  
Frankovi přes tvář přeběhl temný stín. “Věř mi, že lidé dovedou být krutější a krvelačnější než všichni upíři a vlkodlaci dohromady.”  
“Držitel,” pokračoval Frank, “kterým se staneš, drží všechna tajemství rodiny. Je to člověk, kterému bezmezně věří všichni a on musí věřit jim; musí je znát ne jen jako tvory, ale jako lidi. Paulieho se Samem jsi už poznal, bál ses jich, když jsi zjistil, co jsou zač. A přesto jsi táhl zraněného upíra se kterým nyní vysedáváš na baru. Postřelený vlkodlak tě mohl rozsápat na kusy, ty s ním teď po večerech hraješ karty. Chápeš, kam tím mířím?”  
“Ano, Franku,” Tom se díval na pergameny, které Frank rozložil na stole. Nechtěl si to přiznat, ale fascinovalo ho to.  
“Výborně,” Frank vstal od stolu. “Budeš muset projít těžkým výcvikem, Tome. Být Držitelem je velká zodpovědnost a upřímnost je v této rodině ta nejcennější komodita, kterou můžeš nabídnout. Pokud budeš věrný, budou ostatní věrní tobě.”  
“Franku, zachránil jsi mě, z mé strany se ničeho takového obávat nemusíte,” ujistil ho Tom. Frank semkl rty do tenké linky a napřímil se.  
“Nuže dobrá, než ale projdeš výcvikem a budou ti svěřena tajemství našeho světa, budu si tě muset nejdřív… otestovat. Pojď.” Obrátil se k Tomovi zády a vyšel na chodbu. Tom se také postavil , následoval staršího muže ven a po schodech dolů.  
“Otestovat?” optal se ho po cestě.  
“Ano,” řekl jen Frank a otevřel Tomovi dveře do dvora. Jakmile Tom prošel, zavřel za ním dveře a zakmnul.  
Tom osaměl na dvoře. Zmateně se ohlédl po zamčených dveří a zkusmo vzal za kliku. “Franku?” zabušil. “Franku?!”  
Odpovědí mu bylo ticho, a tak se obrátil zpátky do dvora. Dvůr byl liduprázdný, nikde ani živáčka, pokud někdo živý pro Salieriho vůbec pracoval. Vrata do garáže byla otevřena, ale auta v garáži nestála. Brána na ulici byla zavřená a Tom mohl slyšet jen hluk z před baru; jedoucí auta, sem tam houkačku policejního majáku. Měl pocit, že to přichází z velké dálky; z jiného světa, který se nachází za hranicemi Salieriho baru. Tady na dvoře panovalo hluché ticho, byl sám, jedinou společnost mu dělala žárovka nad jeho hlavou. Vydechl a poškrábal se vzadu na krku, nemohl se zbavit pocitu, že ho někdo sleduje.  
Vyšel přes dvůr do garáže; byla potemnělá a stejně jako dvůr, byla naprosto vyklizená.  
“Ralphe?” houkl Tom na automechanika, se kterým se seznámil okamžitě co do baru přišel, nedostal ale žádnou odpověď. Rozhlédl se po prázdné garáži, žádný zdroj světla a přesto se vzadu v temnotě něco zablesklo.  
Tom pohlédl do tmy, něco se v temnotě skutečně zablesklo. Dva body v hustém černém sametu. Oči.  
Stíny se pohnuly; z temnoty se vyvalila obří masa černých chlupů a svalů. Tom zůstal stát přimražený na místě a hleděl na vlkodlaka, který se z temnoty řítil proti němu. Nikdy předtím nic podobného neviděl, paralyzovaný vzezřením obřího tvora s pokroucenými končetinami, posetého srstí a drápy ostrými jako břitva se na nic nezmohl. Jeho vlastní hlas na něho v jeho hlavě křičel, ať se hne, jeho nohy ale zůstaly jako přikované k betonové podlaze. Konečně se zmohl k pohybu, uskočil za stěnu garáže pod dřevěné palety a rozebraný motor. Vlkodlak vlastní setrvačností prosvištěl vraty ven, zastavil se a obrátil se zpátky do garáže. Mohutné černé monstrum se napřímilo; v celé své výšce upřelo na Toma zlaté oči.  
V Tomovi byla malá dušička, když sledoval monstrum; špičaté tesáky, které na něj vlk cenil. Po čtyřech se vyškrábal na nohy a dal se na úprk po garáži. Zaběhl pod schody, prostor se zmenšil a vkodlak se musel skrčit, aby Toma následoval. Mladík se pokoušel schovat mezi regály. Zvíře bylo mohutné a do úzkého prostoru se nevešlo. Tom tady ale nemohl zůstat. Postupoval mezi poličkami a hledal zbraň, cokoliv, co by mu proti vlkodlakovi poskytlo výhodu. On ale neměl tušení, co se proti vlkodlakovi může tak používat. Vklouzl dveřmi do Ralphova kumbálu a na chvíli se vlkodlakovi ztratil.  
Kumbál byl prázdný, na pracovním stole ležela zarámovaná fotka Ralpha a jeho matky a několik časopisů. Gauč byl ustlaný, skříňky na věci pečlivě zamčené. Tomův pohled upoutala baseballová pálka opřená o stěnu za gaučem. Popadl ji, nemohl říct, že by se cítil bezpečněji. V kumbálu ale zůstat nemohl. Kdyby mu vlk zatarasil cestu ven, jistě by tady umřel. Byl by tady jako nachystaná svačinka, jen zhltnout. Vystrčil hlavu z kumbálu; vlka neviděl a proto se rozběhl přímou čarou k vratům. Když byl v půlce garáže ozval se mu za hlavou dusto čtyř tlap, ostré drápy klepaly o podlahu, hrdelní zavrčení mu rezonovalo až v žaludku. Vlkodlak byl rychlejší, než Tom čekal. Jen co vyběhl z garáže na dvůr tlapy ho udeřily do zad. Vlkodlak ho shodil na zem, oba udělali dva kotouly v prachu. Tom si tvrdě narazil ruku a upustil baseballovou pálku. Monstrum dopadlo několik kroků od něj, okamžitě se zvedlo a otřepalo ze sebe prach, zlaté oči upřelo na svou kořist.  
Tom se rychle hrabal na nohy, monstrum se k němu blížilo. Tom měl ruce od prachu, rozhlédl se po zemi. Nahrábl dlaní co nejvíc písku a hodil ho monstru do obličeje. Vlk zaúpěl a tlapou si protřel čenich a oči a ustoupil o několik kroků zpátky. Mžoural kolem sebe, prach v očích ho štípal, byl oslepen. Tom se postavil, monstrum bylo odkázáno jen na sluch. Sledoval, jak se špičaté uši zvířete otáčejí za každým zaševelením. Rukou nahmatal kamínek a odhodil ho na druhou stranu k plotu. Monstrum obrátilo svou pozornost za kamenem. Tom se zvedl na nohy, skočil po baseballové pálce, obrátil se. Vlkodlak ho zaslechl, zavrčel a prudkým otočením zvířil ocasem prach na zemi. Hrdelně zavrčel. Tom se napřáhl baseballkou a uštědřil vlkodlakovi ránu do čenichu. Vrčení se změnilo v zakňučení. Druhou ránu dostal vlkodlak do hřbetu. Tom se napřáhl ještě jednou, vlk ale sekl drápy naslepo, vyrazil Tomovi basbellku z rukou, druhou tlapou ho odhodil. Tom dopadl na záda, zaúpěl. Dřív než se mohl vzpamatovat ho monstrum tlapami přišpendlilo k zemi. Zlaté oči upřel do těch Tomových, vycenil tesáky a snižoval se k Tomově krku. Tom cítil vlkův teplý dech, sliny které odkapávaly na jeho košili. Srdce se mu rozbušilo rychleji, zmocňoval se ho strach.  
Takže tohle byl jeho konec? Zachránili ho proto aby s ním nakrmili bestii, kterou schovávali v garáži uprostřed Malé Itálie? Tohle byl konec jeho náhlého dobrodružství… Zavřel oči, cítil teplý dech na svých tváří. Bestie tiše vrčela, potom hlasitěji a potom se hrdelní zvířecí hlas změnil na hlasitý smích dospělého muže.  
Tom pootevřel oči. Vlkodlak nad ním měl hlavu skloněnou těsně nad jeho hrudí, hlasitě se smál. Neměl tušení, co se děje, jestli si s ním vlk hraje, nebo se jedná o nějaký hodně špatný vtip. Obrátil oči na budovu Salieriho baru; v horním okně, které zakrývaly tmavé záclony, zahlédl Frankovu a Salieriho tvář. Sledovali ho. Vlkodlak z něho se smíchem slezl, postavil se na zadní a udeřil se tlapou do čela. Srst z vlkodlaka začala odpadat, jeho končetiny se zkroutily a za chvíli před ním stál starší muž s holou chlupatou hrudí a kalhoty jako jediným kusem oblečení co na sobě měl.  
“Ten tvůj obličej je k nezaplacení!” smál se muž.  
Dveře od baru se otevřely a na dvůr vyšel Frank  
“Co to má znamenat?” koukl na něj Tom, sedě na prašném dvoře. “Měl jsem skončit jako krmení?”  
“Tohle byl test, Tome,” odpověděl mu s vážnou tváří Frank.  
Vlkodlak natáhl k Tomovi ruku, že mu pomůže vstát. Tom na něj nevěřícně koukl, nakonec se ale ruky chopil a nechal se vytáhnout na nohy. “Test, hm? A čeho, jak rychle se z toho všeho poseru?”  
“Ne, Tome,” spražil ho pohledem Frank, “tohle byla zkouška toho, jestli jsi vůbec hodný stát se Držitelem.”  
Tom ho mlčky sledoval; úkosem pohlédl na vlkodlaka, který odněkud vytáhl bílou košili a oblékl si ji.  
“A prošel jsem?”  
Frank dlouze vydechl, ruce spojené za zády. “Držitel musí být bystrý a vědom si svého okolí. Dokázal jsi využít prostředí pro svou výhodu.”  
“A tím jsi mě docela nasral,” ušklíbl se vlkodlak. “Musím si jít vypláchnout oči… mimochodem, jsem Vinny, Tome.” Natáhl k Tomovi pravici a Tom si s ním potřásl rukou. Sledoval vlkodlaka jak zachází do baru. Potřásl hlavou, začínalo toho na něj být moc, a to je teprve na začátku.  
“Být součástí rodiny, Tome, je velká zodpovědnost. Zodpovídáš za bytosti, které ti svěřily svá tajemství. Jsi připravený takovou zodpovědnost přijmout?” optal se ho z vážnou tváří Frank.  
Tom vzhlédl k vrchním oknům Salieriho baru, zamyšleně sledoval tváře v okně, které ho celou tu dobu také pozorovaly. Upír a vlkodlak. Dostal se do hrozné polízanice, uvědomil si. Visí nad propastí, do které když spadne, tak se z ní už nikdy v životě nevyhrabe. Vchází do labyrintu, ze kterého nevede žádná cesta ven.  
“Jsi chytrý kluk, Tommy. V hlavě to máš spočítané. Jednou bys mohl zaujmout moje místo,” pronesl Frank.  
Tom sklopil pohled, neměl se kam vrátit. Otevřel dveře, které se už nedaly úplně zavřít. Kdyby se o to pokusil, stále by škvírou viděl neznámý svět plný pohybu. Už se nechtěl vrátit k taxíku, k myšlenkám cizích lidí. Chtěl svůj vlastní život, a tak se pustil a střemhlav padal do propasti neznámého světa.  
“Bude mi ctí, Franku,” pohlédl starému muži do očí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom seděl vyřízený u baru; kopl do sebe panák a hned si poručil další. Oblečení měl zaprášené, vlasy rozcuchané.  
> "Bu," sáhl mu někdo na rameno.  
> Tomovy reflexy byly rychlejší než on sám, pěst mu vyletěla vzhůru a poslala muže za ním do kolen.  
> Vincenzo si držel tvář v dřepu na zemi.  
> Tom zamrkal. "Promiň, vylétla úplně sama...", pokusil se mu pomoci.  
> "Ne, nech mě bejt..." zamručel vlkodlak a odšoural se pryč.


	3. Rutina

“Čarodějnice?” povytáhl obočí Tom.  
“No, ona se označuje jako wicca, ale všichni jí říkáme čarodějnice,” odkývl rameny Paulie.  
Tom zatočil volantem a vjel do dlouhé ulice; mezi pekařstvím a bytovým domem stálo malé bylinkářství. Auto zastavil na krajnici přímo před obchůdkem. Chtěl vystoupit, ale Paulie ho chytil za paži.  
“Počkej,” pohlédl mu do očí. “Hlavně jí tak neříkej.”  
“Neboj,” ušklíbl se Tom. “Nechci skončit jako ropucha.”  
Vystoupili z auta. Paulie si promnul paži a vyšel ke dveřím. Noc, kdy schytal stříbrnou kulku do ramene, se stala před třemi týdny. Toxická reakce stříbra ale nedovolila se vlkodlakovi plně regenerovat a tak Paulie i po třech týdnech stále cítil bolest v rameni.  
Společně se vydali dovnitř, do nosů je udeřila vůně bylinek. Snítky rostlinek visely ze stropu, za pultem byly skříňky plné papírových pytlíčků, dřevěných krabiček, na pultu stála železná váha. Korálkový závěs na protější straně se pohnul a do místnosti vplula rozličná slečna. Tom se zastyděl, když Paulie mluvil o čarodějnici, představoval si starou bábu. Tohle byla mladá slečna tak v jeho věku, možná mladší. Kudrnaté vlasy kaštanové barvy, přehoz přes ramena.  
“Paulie!” přivítala se s vlkodlakem. “Tak ráda tě vidím!”  
“Hedviko!” usmál se Paulie. “Jak se ti daří?”  
“Jde to, ale nebudu ti lhát, mohlo by to jít i líp,” opřela se lokty o pult.  
“A jak se má bábina?”  
“Žije,” ušklíbla se Hedvika.  
Paulie se usmál. “No, to je dobře, nějaké problémy?”  
Wicca zakroutila hlavou.  
“Takže peníze máš?”  
“Do posledního centu,” usmála se, sáhla pod pult. Vytáhla hnědou obálku a podala ji Pauliemu, dala si přitom záležet, aby se prsty dotkla těch jeho. Usmála se.  
Paulie koukl na obálku, “fajn, Tome. Jdeme.” zabručel.  
“Doufám, že se někdy stavíš. Na čaj, Paulie,” zavrněla Hedvika. Paulie mávl rukou, vyšel ke dveřím a venku se dlouze nadechl.  
“Rozkošná holka,” poznamenal Tom.  
“Čarodějnice…” zabručel Paulie, nasedl do auta a oklepal se.  
Tom se musel usmát, Paulie vypadal z mladé čarodějky nesvůj. “Takže na čaj?” Optal se, když usedal za volant.  
“Jo, snaží se mě dostat už tři roky, od chvíle co to přebrala po babči.”  
“Vypadá mile.”  
“Je to čarodějnice, Tome!” zavrčel Paulie. “Určitě mě chce do nějakého vývaru…”  
Tom se zasmál, nastartoval a vyjel kupředu. Další zastávka byla mimo město, v motelu, kde docházelo k různým kšeftům. Vlastnil ho starý elf, který se znal léta se Salierim. Tom od rána viděl spoustu šílených věcí, upíří rodinu, která vlastnila pekařství, starý dům, ve kterém strašilo a park plný víl. Stále měl vzadu ve vlasech spletený malý copánek, jak se s ním víly snažily kamarádit. Víly vlastně ochranu nepotřebovaly, ochranu potřebovali lidé, kteří přišli vílám pod ruce, takže úkolem Paulieho a Toma bylo se ujistit, že víly neopustí své stromové vesničky a nepůjdou dělat neplechy. Nadpřírozené bytosti v Lost Heaven platili Salierimu za ochranu. Byl to on a jeho lidé, kdo je chránil před lovci a nevěřícími lidmi.  
“Vývar,” ušklíbl se Tom. “Vypadal tebou docela zaujatá.”  
“To víš, jsem jediný vlk v okolí,” ušklíbl se Paulie. Najížděli na Terranova bridge.  
“Pověz, Paulie, ty ses vlkodlakem narodil?” zeptal se Tom na otázku, která ho pálila na jazyku od chvíle co četl knihu o lykantropii.  
Paulie se uchechtl a vyhlédl z okna. “Ne, býval jsem člověk. Kdysi.”  
“Opravdu?” Tom na něj letmo pohlédl, než se vrátil očima na vozovku.  
“Jo, kolik to bude, deset let? Přestal jsem to počítat.”  
“Jak se to stalo?” opatl se opatrně.  
Paulie zavřel oči, vydechl a znovu pohlédl ven. “Dělali jsme se Samem jednu fušku a … podělali jsme to.”  
Nastalo ticho. Paulie se o tom nechtěl bavit, byť Tom začínal být skutečně zvědavý. Měl ale tušení, že mu ani Paulie, ani Sam pravdu neřeknou.  
“Co to bylo za fušku?” optal se místo toho.  
Paulie po něm loupl očima. “Měli jsme získat zpátky jeden amulet…”  
Tom mu věnoval pohled. “Amulet? Arcimonův amulet?”  
“Vidím, že Frank nelenil,” ušklíbl se Paulie.  
“To ne, ale o jistých detailech se zapomněl zmínit.”  
“Tak to je dobře,” řekl jenom Paulie.  
Frank skutečně nelenil, když seznamoval Toma s novým světem. Jednou v noci, když měl lekci, všiml si Tom prázdné vitríny v alchymistickém laboratoriu. Když se zeptal, co to má být, Frank vzdychl.  
“V této vitríně se kdysi nacházel Arcimonův amulet a Freina dýka,” začal vysvětlovat Frank. “Amulet, jeden z nejnebezpečnějších věcí na světě. Jeho ztráta je mé největší zklamání,” vzdychl, “odcizili ho přímo z našeho baru spolu s dýkou.”  
Tom pochopil, jak moc to Franka mrzelo. A když zaslechl Paulieho, že s tím amuletem souvisí i jeho prokletí, byl morbidně zvědavý zjistit pravdu. Paulie ale seděl mlčky a díval se z okna. Myšlenkami byl někde jinde. V místech, kam Tom nedohlédl. Možná prožíval vzpomínku, kterou Tom probudil, těžko říct. Ale mlčel. A to nebylo u Paulieho obvyklé, jak Tom už dříve zjistil. Paulie měl prořízlou hubu, když mlčel, bylo to špatné znamení.  
Venkov kolem Lost Heaven byl překrásný; široké zelené louky, kopce pokryté stromy, divoká krajina. Stromy houstly čím více na sever postupovali. Motel se nacházel asi čtyři kilometry za letištěm. Venkov Tom zase tak dobře neznal. Málo který pasažér, když Tom ještě jezdil s taxíkem, chtěl zavést někam na venkov.  
Zastavil shuberta vedle čerpací stanice. Pohlédl na Paulieho.  
“Tohle bude rychlovka. Sfouknem to a vrátíme se do baru,” usmál se vlkodlak a vystoupil z auta.  
Tom následoval jeho příkladu. Mimoděk si zkontroloval pistoli co měl za opaskem a vystoupil z auta. Motel působil opuštěně až na dvě auta zaparkovaná venku. Uvnitř byl klid.  
Zamířili ke dveřím, které Paulie otevřel. Uvnitř byl bar, několik míst k sezení a dva kulečníkové stoly. Krom čtyř mužů sedících v boxu a hrajících kulečník zde nikdo nebyl.  
“Dobrej,” usmál se Paulie a vykročil k jednomu ze čtyř mužů. Tom si mimoděk všiml, že zbylí tři muži se kolem nich začínali pomalu stahovat.  
“Lombardo,” ušklíbl se muž a odložil tágo na stůl.  
“Přišel jsem pro prachy,” sloužil ruce v bok Paulie.  
Muž se rozesmál. “Fakt? Tak to máš blbý. Nic tu pro tebe není, tak vem svýho kámoše a vypadněte!”  
Paulie povytáhl obočí. Jeden z mužů si prokřupal klouby na rukou. Tom po něm mimoděk koukl.  
“Pohrdáte Salieriho ochranou?”  
“Pokud ti to nedošlo, Lombardo, Fredrick je mrtvý a ty ani tví krvesající přítelíčkové kvůli tomu nehnuli ani prstem, takže se kurva votoč a vypadni!” zavrčel muž.   
“Salieri chce svý peníze,” zavrčel Paulie tvrdohlavě.  
“Paulie…” špitl Tom, oni byli jenom dva zatímco stáli proti čtyřem. Paulie ale věděl něco, co Tom ne. Tohle byli jenom lidé.  
Vlkodlak zavrčel, rozmáchl se a uštědřil muži ránu pěstí. Muž se zapotácel dozadu. Paulie k němu vyšel, popadl ze stolu tágo. Ostatní muži se vrhli na Toma, nikdy předtím se nepral, ne se třemi muži najednou. Proklouzl pod jedním a nakopl ho zezadu a pospíchal k baru. Popadl prázdnou láhev, pohodil si ji v ruce a při otočce uštědřil muži za sebou ránu lahví. Znovu pohodil lahví v ruce a praštil muže ještě jednou, dokud v bezvědomí neupadl na podlahu. Paulie mezitím přelomil tágo o krk svého soupeře, popadl ho za košili a přehodil přes kulečníkový stůl. Když se muž už nemínil zvednout, vlkodlak se vydal na pomoc svému příteli. Popadl třetího muže za košili, zavrčel a přehodil s ním místnost.  
Tom schytal ránu pěstí od čtvrtého stojícího muže, zapotácel se a vrazil zády do baru. Nahmatal popelník a udeřil soupeře keramikou do spánku. Muž klopýtl stranou, vzhlédl k Tomovi. Tom měl popelník nad hlavou, praštil ho přímo do temene. Muž se svalil v bezvědomí k zemi. Paulie dorazil posledního, který se zvedal omámený ze země. Když bylo po všem střetl se s Tomem u kulečníkového stolu.  
“Tady asi žádný peníze nenajdeme,” vzdychl Tom.  
“Ne, to ne…” přitakal Paulie. “Šéf bude nasr-”Jeho slova přerušil ohlušující výstřel.  
Paulie se prudce obrátil. Muž, kterého přehodil přes kulečníkový stůl ležel na břiše, v ruce svíral kolt. Vlkodlak se zamračil, za svými zády ale zaslechl zalapání po dechu. Prudce se obrátil na Toma. Drožkář udělal krok dozadu a sesul se na podlahu, ruku si tiskl k břichu, kde se mu na bundě začala rozšiřovat tmavá skvrna. Paulieho do nosu udeřil pach železité krve. Pocítil hrozný vztek, jeho oči se zlatě zaleskly. Obrátil se k muži, který se s koltem v ruce pokoušel odplazit pryč.  
Vlkodlak vyšel k němu a vší silou mu dupl na záda. Muž zahekal. Paulie stiskl jeho vlasy a zaklonil mu hlavu dozadu, hrdelně zavrčel a silně praštil jeho hlavou o zem. Škaredě zapraskala. Paulie to udělal znovu a znovu, dokud po mužově obličeji nezůstal jen rozmázlý krvavý flek. Vstal, poodstoupil dozadu a promnul si čelo.  
“P-Paulie…” zaúpěl Tom. Třásl se. Hnědovlásek zatřásl hlavou a vzpamatoval se. Vyhnul se pohledu na mrtvolu, pohledu na své ruce, pospíchal Tomovi na pomoc.  
“Je to zlý?”  
“Co myslíš,” zavrčel Tom. Zašmátral dlaní ve vzduchu. Paulie ho okamžitě podepřel.  
“Jen klid, Tome, budeš v pořádku! Hlavně mi tu nebreč,” pomohl zraněnému na nohy. Vybelhali se z motelu. Paulie opřel Toma o auto, otevřel dveře a Tom se bolestivě svalil na sedačku spolujezdce. Sedět mu dělalo hrozné problémy, schytal ránu těsně nad bedra. Pálilo to jako čert a obličej měl zkřivený bolestí.  
Paulie usedl na místo řidiče, nastartoval a driftem objel čerpací pumpu. “Jen klid, kamaráde, to zvládnem!” Jeho oči se znovu zaleskly.  
Tom zaváhal. “Jsi… v pohodě?”  
“O mne teď vůbec nejde! Krvácíš tu na sedačku, takže drž hubu a snaž se neztratit moc krve.”  
“Dík za radu, vole,” zabručel jeho spolujezdec, opřel si hlavu o studené okénko a vydechl.  
Paulie bral zatáčky smykem, na dlouhých rovinách překročil doporučenou rychlost skoro o dvojnásobek. Jednou Tom zaslechl policejní houkačku, ale Paulie se dokázal strážníkům ztratit ve změti budov. Když Tom otevřel oči jeli stovkou po Terranovabridge. Horká krev stále tekla z rány. Košili měl přilepenou k tělu. Toužil být doma, lehnout si do postele a do ničeho se už nenechat zatáhnout.  
Auto prudce zatočilo doleva a na křižovatce to vzalo rovně přes park. Paulie se s řízením neštval, přejel silnici napříč do postranní uličky a vyjel na hlavní silnici, po pravé straně stál Salieriho bar. Prudce zabočil do dvora, zastavil přímo před zadními dveřmi a pomohl Tomovi ven. Podepřel postřeleného přítele, otevřel dveře a vlekl ho do kulečníkového salónku.  
Dveře do salónku prakticky rozrazil. Všechny pohledy se na něj upřely. Překvapilo ho, že v místnosti je i Salieri a Sam; byla hodina po odpoledni, venku svítilo slunce. Neměl ale čas přemýšlet nad tím, proč jeho upíří přátelé zrovna nespí ve svých rakvích.  
“Tom!” vyhrkl Paulie místo pozdravu. “Koupil to!”  
Sam převrátil oči a přispěchal mu na pomoc. “Nechal jsem vás samotné na jedné misi!”  
“Drž hubu a zavolej Franka!” naléhal Paulie  
“Proč jsi ho sakra táhl sem?” vydechl Salieri. “Krev je cítit na sto honů! Proboha, odveďte ho nahoru.”  
Tom zaúpěl, podlomila se mu kolena a on se složil do Samovy náruče. Upír ho zachytil, s pomocí vlkodlaka ho vynesli po schodech do alchymistické laboratoře. Frank vzhlédl od svých papírů, když se dveře otevřely.  
“Proboha! Same, Paulie! Co se stalo?”  
“Toma postřelili!” křičel Paulie.  
“Položte ho na stůl,” vstal Frank od své rozdělané práce, všechny knihy odklidil stranou. “Same, zajdi pro Sáru, ať vezme láhev kořalky, peroxid, hadry a šití. Neboj kluku, dáme tě do kupy.”  
Sam položil Toma na stůl. V ráně ošklivě zacukalo a Tom vydal bolestivé zaúpění. Se Samovou pomocí z Toma Frank sundal jeho bundu a košili, obě nasáklé krví. Rána byla hluboká. Sam stuhl a zahleděl se na ránu. Přiložil k ní dva prsty a zase je odtáhl.  
“Copak, chlapče?” zajímal se Frank a sledoval upírovu reakci, ve stejnou chvíli dovnitř vešel Paulie následován dcerou barmana Luigiho, Sárou. Oba nesli v náruči potřebné věci.  
“Je to stříbrná patrona,” vydechl Sam. Paulie zaslechl jeho slova a zarazil se. Náhle si uvědomil, že tu ránu měl schytat on, kdyby se ten hňup trefil, Paulie by další otravu stříbrem nejspíše nepřežil. Vydechl, odložil věci na stůl a sešel zpátky do baru, potřeboval dvojtého panáka. Sam za ním pohlédl, potom pocítil dlaň na ruce. “Běž Same, se Sárou to zvládneme,” ujistil ho Frank.  
Upír sklopil pohled na mladíka na stole. Tom hleděl do stropu, oči plné bolesti, tvář zkřivenou do křečovité grimasy. Sam věděl, jak postřelení stříbrnou patronou bolí. Je navržena tak, aby se nedala z těla tak snadno vytáhnout; na svém plášti měla patrona drobné zoubky a rozrývala maso a tkáň při každé manipulaci. Tom zažíval bolest, kterou nikomu nepřál. Upír kývl hlavou, stiskl Tomovu ruku a vydal se na chodbu. Zavřel za sebou dveře. S tímhle už nemohl nic dělat, a tak sešel dolů. V kulečníkové místnosti našel u stolku v rohu sedět Paulieho, který si dopřával pořádný doušek z láhve kořalky. Vydal se k němu, vzal volnou židli a obrátil ji. Sedl si na ni obkročmo, rukama se opřel o opěradlo židle.  
“Ta kulka byla určena mě,” vydechl Paulie místo pozdravu.  
“Já vím,” přitakal Sam. “Co se tam stalo?”  
“V motelu. Někdo zabil Fredricka a oni nám odmítají dále platit za ochranu. Porvali jsme se a když bylo po všem… jeden z nich měl u sebe zbraň. Nejspíš ani nevěděl kam míří.”  
Sam si všiml, jak se Pauliemu rozechvěla ruka, ve které držel láhev.  
“Paulie? Co se stalo s tím chlápkem?” optal se opatrně Sam.  
“Je mrtvý, Same… Zabil jsem ho," na jeho tváři se usadil vážný kamenný výraz.  
Upír se k Pauliemu natáhl a stiskl jeho rameno. Paulie zakroutil hlavou. Už to bylo dlouho, co naposledy takhle ztratil kontrolu sám nad sebou za bílého dne. Paulie pohlédl upírovi do očí, pak je zase sklopil. Modlil se, aby byl Tom v pořádku. To bylo jediné, na čem mu teď záleželo.  
Když se konečně otevřely dveře od alchymistické pracovny, strávil Frank svojí improvizovanou operací skoro dvě hodiny čistého času. Nakonec mohl ale říct, že operace proběhla bez komplikací, ozubenou patronu z těla odstranili a Sára zašila pečlivě rány.  
Tom měl zavřené oči, ale byl vzhůru.  
“Díky…” šeptl.  
Sára utáhla poslední zteh. “Za málo, tak, teď alespoň týden nedělej žádné blbosti a budeš v pořádku.”  
Tom se chabě uchechtl, pootevřel oči a zahleděl se na dívku před sebou. Sára odložila šití.  
“Děláš to často?”  
“Co? Zašívání chlapů? Občas,” přiznala. “Záleží který z vás mistrů to koupí.”  
“Stejně nemůžu uvěřit, že dívka jako ty pracuje na takovém místě.”  
“Tohle slyším od chvíle co jsi sem přišel už po sté, Tommy Angelo,” uchechtla se Sára, opřela se lokty o stůl u jeho hlavy. “Někdy člověk nemá na výběr.”  
“Nepřemýšlela jsi, že bys někdy… dělala něco jiného?”  
“A co?” zakroutila hlavou. “Mé místo je tady v baru, stejně jako teď tvoje.”  
“He, doufám, že se tohle střílení nestane pravidlem.”  
“Opovaž se, nehodlám tě dávat každý den do kupy.”  
Tom se usmál. Od chvíle, kdy se v baru se Sárou seznámil, měl pocit, že jeho život by konečně mohl mít nějaký směr. Sára měla ke všem těm lidem pracujícím v Salieriho baru blízko. Znala je už léta, nebála se jich, a to byla pouhý člověk. Stejně ji podezíral, že její matka byla čarodějnice, protože Sára ho uhranula na první pohled.  
“Takže, Tommy Angelo,” uchechtla se a dívala se mu do očí. “Odpočívej, za chvíli tě přijdu zkontrolovat.”  
Tom ji chtěl poprosit, aby s ním zůstala. Zahnal ale tuhle nutkavou myšlenku, vydechl a kývl hlavou. Pokusil se odpočívat, i když měl podezření, že by se na nohách stejně dlouho neudržel. Ležel v baru ještě pár hodin, dokud se jakž takž nedokázal postavit. Venku se už stmívalo a tak mu Sam pomohl dostat se k sobě do bytu. Bylo jisté, že si pár dní poleží, a tak mu Frank zabalil několik knih, které si bude muset nastudovat. Když na konci dne ležel ve své posteli s obvázaným břichem a knihou o nočních běsech, stále nemohl uvěřit, že žije takovýhle život. Z nějakého důvodu mu posledních pár týdnů připadalo spíše jako šílený sen. Bolest v břiše byla ale opravdová, a on začínal pomalu chápat, k jakému životu se to upsal.


End file.
